Return of the Battle Tower! Crisis in LaRousse City
by Axel Davis
Summary: Join Axel and Barry as they fight to the top of the Battle Tower in LaRousse City. With Legendary Trainers and a mysterious organization lurking around, preparing to crash the tournament, can they make it or will they be defeated? Read to find out! Rate and Review. OC submission forum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Battle Tower! Crisis in LaRousse City

Chapter 1

(Axel's POV)

Well since I'm stuck on the boat for a while I guess I'll tell you a little about my adventures and myself. My name is Axel and I'm 15. I don't even know where to start but I guess I'll start with where I live. When I'm not traveling with my Pokémon, I stay at my home In Lilycove City. When I went to get my starter Prof. Birch didn't have any Hoenn starters but he did have some Kanto ones. I still remember my first gym battle against Roxanne when my Squritle learned Aura Sphere and managed to beat her Probopass, which kept using Thunderbolt. My accomplishments include winning the Ever Grande Conference on my first year, Runner up at the Indigo League Conference, Lily of the Valley winner, Silver Conference top four, and Vertress Conference winner, and I won the Sinnoh Battle Frontier after my second attempt at Palmer. Due to me losing to Bertha of Sinnoh, I still don't think on ready for the Elite Four but I feel like if I do well at this Battle in LaRousse City, then I'll be ready. Some of my greatest adventures were when I found a Blastosinite on Quest Island and when I chased my Shiny Celebi through time. I also won a Lucarionite in a small battle tournament while I was vacationing in the Orange Islands.

One day while I was in the Eterna Forest, I saw a pink Celebi. I knew I had to catch it so I followed her and every time I got close and she saw me she would time travel and I jumped through the portals after her. Eventually I ended up in the 1990s where she hit my Staraptor and me with the strongest Leaf Storm I've ever seen. After a long fought battle, Staraptor secured victory with her Quick Attack-Brave Bird combo. I hurried and took Celebi to the Pokémon Center and when she was all healed up, she took me back to my time and decided to travel with me. But Team Rocket has been on my back ever since**,** so I only use Celebi in important battles. I swear I will destroy them all one day.

I also had a tag battle with my friend Barry against the Sinnoh champion Cynthia and the Pyramid King Brandon. We lost but man did we go down fighting…

_Flashback…_

_While Barry and Empoleon were busy working on Cynthia and her Garchomp, Drapion and I were trying to defeat Brandon's Regigigas. _

"_Drapion you know what to do, use Dig!"_

_Drapion went deep underground but Brandon was unaware of what we were planning. _

"_Regigigas use Focus Punch on the ground!" Brandon yelled. But before Regigigas could move the ground around him caved in and he was now in a ditch. _

"_What Happened!?" Brandon asked in a confused tone. _

"_Drapion dug in a circle around Regigigas and his heavy weight caused the ground to cave in. Now Drapion use back to back Cross Poison!"_

"_Oh no you don't Regigigas use Fire and Ice punch!" Brandon countered. Drapion shot rapid purple X's at Regigigas who blocked all of them with his fists coated in fire and ice. _

_Both Regigigas and Drapion were showing signs of fatigue after fighting for so long and both were covered in scratches and bruises. _

"_Regigigas jump out of the hole and hit back with Giga Impact!" _

"_We won't let you! Drapion give them the strongest Thunder Fang you've got!" I yelled. _

_Regigigas flared purple and yellow aura around him and shot out of his ditch. Drapion had electricity in his mouth, which extended down to his pincers and he shot forth. _

_Drapion's claws grabbed Regigigas by the arms and shocked him very badly but with Slow Start long gone he was able to unleash his full power and hit Drapion with a head on Giga Impact. The impact itself caused a huge explosion and Drapion was now unconscious and Cynthia and her Garchomp defeated Empoleon so Barry and __**I**__ lost the match. _

_End Flashback… _

That match was definitely my highlight as a trainer, but I still need more training before I take on the Pokémon league. Speaking of the Pokémon League**,** when I tried to tackle the Sinnoh Elite Four, I got thrashed by Bertha. I was doing quite well until she brought out Hippowdon and Rhyperior. The sandstorm combination was too much and I lost 3-0 and Hippowdon and Rhyperior didn't take any damage at all. But instead of chilling on this boat called the S.S. Anne or something, I'm going to go outside and see if I can catch a battle.

"Hey you I'm Roman and I challenge you to a battle!" some kid said. He had straight black hair, a white t-shirt, and gray sweat pants.

"My name is Axel and I accept!"

"I choose Monferno!" Roman shouted

"Lets do it Ursaring!" I yelled. 

An orange monkey with a blue mask and a small flame on its tail stood on the opposite side of my Ursaring.

"Ursaring, Charge in with Fire Punch! _Lets see if he'll take the bait!" _I said to myself.

"Monferno counter with Blaze Kick!"

Ursaring coated his fist with flames and ran towards Monferno while he super kicked Ursaring. They collided and caused smoke to cover the field.

"Ursaring quick use Close Combat before Monferno recovers!"

Ursaring unleashed a series of punches and scratches before finally giving one final punch to his gut that sent him flying. Monferno crashed into the wall and succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Monferno no!" Roman ran over to Monferno before returning him to his poke ball.

"Hey Roman, I think with a little more training you and Monferno will make a great team." I told him, even if it was a just a short warm-up.

"Thank you, I'm going to LaRousse City to watch the tournament, are you competing?" Roman asked as we walked to the on board Pokémon Center.

"I am actually, and I plan on winning the whole thing! But I can't let my guard down not even for a second. There are many strong trainers in this tournament like the legendary trainer Tobias, and the Ace trainer Felix, the man who lost to lance 0-1 and almost defeated his Dragonite." I told Roman.

"So that means you have some tough competition. Do you know what kind of tournament it will be? The normal kind or something special?" Roman was quite curious about this tourney.

"Well President Charles Goodshow who I actually met I couple of times, released a video on the official Pokémon league website saying that it will be like a survival tournament. Trainers will make their way to the top of the tower while eliminating each other and facing challenges along they way. The first 64 trainers to the top will have to battle in doubles until the top 8 which will be 3v3 battles until the top four which will be held in full 6v6 battles until a new champion is crowned." I told him as I watched him soak in all the information.

"Wow that sounds awesome!" Roman said being very enthusiastic.

"I know right, hey I can see LaRousse City! Were finally here!" I practically yelled.

"_Passengers of the S.S. Anne welcome to LaRousse City, The city of advanced technology, home of the Battle Tower and The Pokémon World Championship!" _The P.A. system said.

As soon as Roman and I stepped off the boat, we were speechless. Neither of us had ever been to LaRousse City, so seeing all these buildings, a huge battle tower in the middle of the city, and a huge park was just amazing.

"Smile for your passport please" a green robot said to me. It flashed a camera at Roman and I and ejected cards with our photos on it.

"Uh thanks I guess." I said to it. "Roman you never told me which region you're from. Is it Sinnoh?" I asked my new friend.

"Yeah I actually come from the Survival Area. It's a great place to hike and train with your Pokémon." He explained.

"That's great what kind of Pokémon do you have and how many badges do you have?" I asked, wanting to know how accomplished he was as a trainer.

"I have Monferno, Honchkrow, Dragonair, Jolteon, Roserade, and Hippowdon. I took a break from my quest around Sinnoh after my 6th badge since everything is slowing down for this tournament. I figured I come and watch." He said.

"Do you want to have a practice battle later? I want to go get some new clothes, some food, and then check into a hotel. My Pokénav says I don't have to be at the Tower until 8 pm and its 1 pm now." I said, planning out our day.

After getting new clothes that consisted of a red poke ball sports headband, a grey vest with white sleeves, and black cargo pants. Everything else I bought, I shipped home. After we ate pizza, we got ready for their practice battle.

I had Warhawk, my Staraptor teaching his Honchkrow Brave Bird, Interceptor the Sceptile was teaching his Roserade Leaf Storm, Sideswipe the Garchomp was teaching Hippowdon Fire Fang, Marine the Dragonite was teaching Dragonair Extremespeed and teaching Jolteon Thunderbolt at the same time, Roman and I were having a practice battle.

"Monferno use Mach Punch!" Roman yelled.

"Blastoise block it." I said in a calm tone.

Monferno hit Blastoise in the chest but Blastoise blocked it with his arms. Monferno then proceeded to punch in kick Blastoise all over and sent him skidding back a little.

"Hey was that Close Combat!" Roman asked me. "Yeah usually Monfernos learn Close Combat when they're about to-" a bright light coming from Monferno interrupted Axel.

Monferno grew taller, and bigger, and had fire coming out of his mane. "_Inferrnappe!_" He cried.

"Monferno you evolved into Infernape that's awesome!" Roman yelled. "Now use Flamethrower!" Roman commanded.

"Blastoise douse it with Water Pulse!"

Infernape shot a stream of fire and Blastoise shot a ball of water. The two attacks met in the middle, causing steam to cover the battlefield.

"Blastoise Aura Sphere" I said.

He cupped his hands and shot a blue and white sphere through the smoke. When it cleared Infernape was unconscious.

"What happened?" Roman asked while spraying Infernape with a full restore.

"Well Aura Sphere is a move that can't miss so the smoke didn't matter when using it." I explained to him.

"Wow I still got a long way to go…" Roman said sounding fairly disappointed.

"Hey don't worry about it. By the time I'm done training you, you'll take Sinnoh by storm!" I assured him. _Buzz Buzz…._ The alarm on is Pokénav went off. It showed that is was 7:30 and he had to be at the Battle Tower at 8:00. "Return everyone" I recall my Pokémon as Roman did. "We'll, lets go"

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the LaRousse city Battle Tower!"

The crowd roared over the announcer getting pumped for the tournament. While I was still listening to the announcer speak**,** I was actually looking around for a friend.

"Hey isn't that him over there!" Roman shouted over the roaring crowd. I looked closer and it was. It was Barry!

"Hey Barry over here!" I yelled. He turned and saw me and ran over

"Hey Axel! I knew you were going to compete who's your friend here?" Barry asked me.

"I'm Roman and Axel is training me to win the Sinnoh league!" Roman exclaimed.

"Wow that's great! Well let me explain the rules again since I know you two weren't listening. Basically every ten floors you can heal your Pokémon and you have to make your way up each floor without losing all six. If you get sucked into battle you can run if your opponent lets you of course. The moves Earthquake, Earth Power, Frenzy Plant, Surf, all OHKO moves, Seismic Toss, Explosion, and Self-Destruct are banned. If all of your Pokémon faint you are eliminated and have to take the elevator back down to the bottom. There are beds every ten floors that we can sleep on when it gets late. We start tomorrow at 8 am sharp." Barry explained to me as I listened intently.

"Let's go back to our Hotel room so we can map out our plan." I said.

**Victory Hotel 8:00 pm**

"So here's what I want to do. I'm going to hide Celebi in my backpack and have her use as many Nasty Plots as she can. If we ever get into some big trouble and need to get away fast, I guarantee you that Celebi with +6 from Nasty Plot will take out any Pokémon in this tournament. Period." I said chuckling slightly.

"That's cool and all but what Pokémon are you bringing because once you leave the second floor you can't change your team. I'm bringing Empoleon, Hitmonlee, Heracross, Venusaur, Rhyperior, and Rapidash." Barry told me.

"I think I'll bring Typhlosion, Celebi, Drapion, Lucario, Samurott, and Weavile. I wonder if Felix is bringing his Shaymin. That could be a problem even for Weavile." I said while choosing my Pokémon.

"I know who Tobias is but who is this Felix person you guys keep talking about**?**" Roman spoke up, saying the first thing since we got back to the hotel.

"_Ace Trainer___Felix is one of the strongest trainers in the world. He defeated the Kanto Elite four and the Champion Lance. A month later Lance defeated him in a rematch and reclaimed the throne. He is without a doubt a number one contender to win this tournament. He has a _Shaymin_**, **Metagross, Jellicent, _Shiny_ Haxorus**, **Ambipom, Houndoom, Krookodile, Rotom, and much more. He is also one of the few people to have complete control over a Jellicent, since most kill their trainers whenever they get the chance. His Ambipom also defeated Lance's Aerodactyl in one move. And his Shaymin is close to undefeatable." Barry and me both said.

"Wow you guys better be careful. If his Shaymin is in Sky Forme, which it probably will be, Barry your whole team is doomed. Seed Flare and Air Slash will do a number on your whole team. I'm sure a Seed Flare from Shaymin Sky could probably knock out Rapidash before it could move. " Roman told Barry.

"Your right! My best chances are Snorlax and Skarmory. I guess I'll take Skarmory instead of Heracross since Skarmory resists both of Shaymin's types!" Barry said enthusiastically.

"Other than that, I think we'll be good. If we move quickly and efficiently, we will make it to the top within a few days." I said to Barry.

"I want to go out for some last minute training before I go to bed." Barry told me walking out the door.

"I'll come too"

(Universal POV)

"Weavile use rapid Ice Shard! Lucario melt it with Blaze Kick!" Axel said in a calm voice.

"Venusaur use Leaf Storm full blast! Skarmory Brace yourself!" Barry shouted.

Weavile cupped its hands and started firing countless shards of ice at Lucario who melted them all with Blaze Kick. Venusaur gave a sharp growl before sending thousands of leaves towards Skarmory while it spread its wings ready to take on that attack at full blast. Needless to say Skarmory took the attack like it was nothing.

"Great work you two. Skarmory you will definitely be able to take down Shaymin and anyone else!" Barry said giving Skarmory praise.

"Weavile great work. You can defeat Shaymin too." Axel said.

"So Axel, are there anymore legendary Pokémon we should be worried about?" Barry asked.

"Actually there are a few. One guy that competed in the Sinnoh league had a Heatran, some girl has a Meloetta, and I heard one person had a Moltres. And of course Brandon will be here. I'm going to re-challenge him and defeat that Regigigas of his." Axel said.

"Let's go to bed" Barry told him.

"Okay return."

Lucario went into it Pokéball but Weavile refused. "_Wea Wea Vile_!" She protested.

"If you want to stay out then fine. Lets go get some rest." Axel said.

**Victory Hotel 7:30 am**

"Pokémon-check, Bag-check, Headband-check, looks like I got everything. Weavile you ready for this?" Axel asked.

"_Weavile Weave!" _She eagerly said.

"Okay just one last thing. Celebi lets go!" A pink pixie like creature appeared form the Pokéball and immediately slammed into Axel with a huge hug.

"_Bii Bii!"_ She said.

"I'm glad to see you too. Listen I need you to get into my bag and every so often use a nasty plot. If we ever get into trouble, I want you to use the strongest Leaf Storm you got. Okay?" Axel said to the Shiny time traveler.

"_Bii_!" she said climbing into his book bag.

**Battle Tower 8:01 am**

**1****st****. Floor**

Out of the thousand plus trainers who entered, the**y** broke the starting line up in sections with about a hundred on four sides. Each side would merge on the second floor.

"_Alright Trainers we are getting ready to begin this tournament! On your marks! Get set! GO!" _The P.A. system said About 50 trainers took off running. Some actually started attacking. Barry had to duck to avoid getting singed by a **F**lamethrower. "Hey Axel, Energy ball coming your way!" Barry yelled over the explosions.

"Weavile return to sender with Ice Punch!" Axel shouted to Weavile while dodging an Ice Beam.

Weavile punched the Energy Ball and sent it flying back wherever it came from.

"Hey Barry lets get outta here!"

"One second, Lets go Empoleon!" He shouted. "Use Surf full power!"

Empoleon summoned a huge tidal wave the drenched everyone except Axel and Weavile, and temporarily stopped the fighting.

"Now let's go. Thanks Empoleon return!" Barry said.

"I thought you said surf was banned?" Axel asked him.

"Well it's not on the first floor. Lets go!"

**2****nd**** Floor 8:39 am**

"Let's sneak past the people battling and knock out any thing that tries to attack okay Barr-" Axel started.

"Shaymin use Seed Flare!" someone screeched, interrupting Axel.

"Oh no! Weavile, Barry hit the deck now!"

**A/N Cliffhanger! Did you like it, or did you hate it? Like, favorite Follow, Review or whatever. I need OC"s like now. Send them through Private Message only.**

**OC submission forum **

**Name: **_**ex. Axel (last would be nice but isn't required)**_

**Hometown: **_**ex. Lilycove city**_

**Personality: **_**ex. Mean or nice (or something else lol) anything better than my example**_

_**Gender: (Females needed too!)**_

**Appearance: **_**(Height, weight, body structure, eye color, hair color/style, etc.)**_

_**Clothes: Normal and formal. **_

_**League Accomplishments: No runner up or winner in every league. Make it realistic. **_

_**Pokémon: 13 needed, only 1 shiny, only 1 legendary. Nothing mythical i.e. Arceus or something of that nature. I asked for 13 because your legendary may or may not be used. Give 8 moves max (only four will be used) nickname, accessories (i.e. Infernape has a black belt. Empoleon has a mystic water around its neck.). Only one mega evolution **_

**Battle Cry: **_**ex. I choose you!**_

**What you say when you win: **_**ex. Oh yeah I'm the man**_

**What you say when you lose: **_**ex. What! Impossible!**_

**Battling Style (How you battle): ex. Reckless and hyper offense or safe and defensive. **

**Character Skills: (Can have up to three)**

**Character Fears: (Three only)**

**Character Weaknesses/Flaws: (Need three)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to send those OC's. Since Axel, Barry, Felix, and Tobias are guaranteed a spot in the top 16 that leaves 60 spots so get them in now! Have a nice day readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello viewers! Chapter 2 is about 60% done but school is hitting me hard this time of year. Don't worry tho, it will hopefully be up soon :) Oh and i've been working on a Dragon Ball z fic, as that is my favorite anime, so look out for that also


End file.
